


Dangan Ronpa: Ishimaru   !ADOPTED!

by Cottonwoodlook



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Hajime doesn't get caught by Future Foundation, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Multiple Personalities, Naegi sometimes breaks the fourth wall, Sexual jokes Are funny, Sharing a Body, but since hes the mastermind it's ok, but the rest of his class does, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonwoodlook/pseuds/Cottonwoodlook
Summary: This story is being continued at:https://www.wattpad.com/user/AngelFanfiktionsThank you for continuing the story!!!





	1. Makoto's demise

“Well not exactly…” he replied as he scratched the back of his head,

“What do you mean by not exactly.” Togami raised his voice angrily

“Well the outside world is kind of like hell.” Makoto stated an important detail so blakely and  nonchalantly  it almost seemed unimportant compared to all the flashy executions he's prepared.

“Anyway... Togami, I was really looking forward to watching your execution it took me sooo much time to help Soda make the people as detailed as possible.” he sighed sadly

“Don’t try to change the subject Naegi.” Her cold tone when she said his name made him blush just a bit,

“Wait when you mean the world looks like Hell you mean-”

“Yeah I totally destroyed it.” A Crown appeared on his head, ”Haha! Who knew a few economical crisis could cause all this. Well there was also that other killing game too.

And that- and also that- one too-”Naegi was soon getting quieter and quieter he stopped talking altogether. Now just thinking with his hand on his chin staring at the ground, ignoring all the attempts to bring him back to the real world.

“-egi?”

“Naegi?”

“NAEGI!”

He jumped up in surprise “Oh sorry I was just… thinking.”

“Well d-don’t do it again we've g-got a lot of q-questions!”

“Like who is Soda are they like a person? Or are you friends with a drink?” Hiro asked unsure,

“Yeah like what do you mean when you say other killing game!?!” Naegi ignored that very important question,

“Oh yes about the outside world, yes it is in literal shamble so you could go back if you want to whatever floats your boat or gives you hope, but there's nothing to go back to…” he drop of drool slipped out of his mouth as he blushed as if Sayaka confessed her love to him... or decline his confession. 

“Just despair and deeeestruction!” screens came down from the ceiling which showed

“What!!!”

“Are y-you for r-real!”

Kirigiri didn’t flinch, even Togami show some type of emotion but Kirigiri she was still. ‘She probably just in to much shook.’

“Kirigiri, are you feeling despair now.” He teased

“...Naegi.” Kirigiri looked him straight in the eyes “Don’t you remember all those times when you did give hope. What makes it just more believable was that you never got your memories erased so even while loving despair you could still talk about hope as if you weren't corrupted in the first place.”

Naegi started sweating he could lie but then that would mean that he was desperate for recognition but he wasn’t that petty, “Well… I only doing it because- .”

“You did it because you didn’t want to become hope. Erasing your memories would mean reverting back to your despair less self.”

“Yeah like when Sayaka was- you know and you were confused and sad you don’t mean to tell me that was just an act! You never did once mention about despair even though the most trusted person you know there just died! Then during the trial you brought your hopes up and even proved yourself innocent! I won’t believe it! ” Aoi claimed

“But what do you mean when you say that?”he question what they were trying to get at,

“So Naegi don’t you see your the reason why we got this far giving us not false hope but the hope from despair. Hope that you still believe in but doesn’t want to acknowledge. Which means there might still be hope left.” she asserted

“So by putting us into this he wanted to see whether he was really the despair he admire so much or the hope he neglects.” Togami remarked

“Wait so Naegi-chi likes despair but also really wants hope too?”

“F-finally you got s-something d-decently right with your h-half-hearted reply.”

“I'm pretty sure he had to use 101% percent of his brain to figure out what was going on.” Naegi laughed

“Come on guy this really hurting my feelings now.”he chuckled nervously

“Isn’t that right aegi you just wanted to prove to yourself that you don’t believe I hope while trying to forget all the hope you've spread while trying to gain despair.” Kirigiri was really starting to piss him off how could she still say that while knowing that he’s the mastermind of this whole entire game and destroyed the world!

“N-no?!” In Fact all of the recovered quicker than expected. Did he not give them enough hope?

“I live worship despair and long for you guys to feel it as well as me. I have been waiting for this moment ever since I started this killing game. I could have killed you anytime I wanted but, I wanted to see the pure despair on your faces. I would never do anything drastic to force you into despair.”

“Every single word in that sentence is bullshit!” Togami raised his voice scaring everyone and making Toko jump of excitement

“Master!”she cried with aglow

“Shut up Toko. You should have killed us a long time ago if that’s all you wanted to see us in despair. We already know your tips and tricks. And what do you mean force us into despair? You're literally forced us into this killing game just get despair out of us!”His bitter words almost made him feel bad but since it was Togami saying it he could easily swipe it off as some rich boy rant but he did feel like doing that for some odd reason.

“Well yeah you see when I hypnotized Class 77 it’s not that despair including cause it was only artificial despair so it could run out at anytime so I had to monitor them closely.” Makoto tried

to explain but Togami but it was like he wasn’t even listening!

“Hypnotizing us would have been a better option than this listening to your dumb excuses!”he miffed 

“But then I wouldn't get to see your real despair and if I give you too much of it you might die.” he mumbled timidly

“We might have dieeeed?!?!”Hiro yelled bewildered   
S-shut up can’t you s-see that m-master was going to talking!”she hissed

“Naegi you can’t deny that what you said to Sayaka that you two would stick together and escape no matter what and to the rest of us about not killing each other was not staged acting.”

  
  
  


“You've got that wrong, you can't judge a person based on words alone, what about actions? Looks? Looks can also be a key too, even though people say not to judge a book by its cover they do it anyway.”

“It’s true you can’t judge a person by words alone but’ but you not only showed us hope based on your actions you’ve done in the but you went out of your way to describe what it means to have hope. And that is what I believe you too can recover from your own despair.” she comprehended

“How can you tell that I'm not acting?” he enunciated trying to keep his anger in this class trial had been going on for longer then he intended it to be.

“I can tell if someone's lying or acting i'm a professional detective.” she proclaimed blankly

He was mad. Mad because no matter what he said she always had something to say back. He was at his wits end and ready to end it all.

“No. No. No! That’s all wrong I am despair! I do not believe in hope nor do I demonstrate it.” His anger suddenly turned into overjoyndness.

“I have served my one and only purpose and that's to spread despair! And with that...” his eyes have now black and white swirls “ I can finally die!” he cheered as his hand hovered dangerously close to the big red button.He was a murder, hated and loved by all!

He pleaded along with his creepy grin he said his last words “Let’s it everything we got!! It’s  **Punishment Time** !!!” He pressed the button, everything was black.


	2. Monokuma Theater 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from another Danganronpa fanfiction called "Monokuma's Monokuma Theater Collection"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconvenience and thanks for the wait!

** _Intermission:_ **

** **

Have you ever thought to yourself, “Why should I die, I've never done anything wrong in my life? I have to be the nicest and most generous person in the world! I deserve immortally!” 

Firstly, that would be an over statement. Secondly, if you really believe that your pile of horse shit. 

You humans are all some self centered bastards! I bet if someone would ask you if you would give away your life for someone you'd either refuse to answer and walk away or say no and try to explain why so you don’t feel guilty be saying stuff like “Well that person might be Hitler.” or “That person might die anyway.” for whatever reason. Some people would even say “It depends who is that person it is.”You wouldn’t want to be labeled as a goody two shoes or an evil inconsiderate person so avoiding human contact would be the best option to not be asked those life seeking question. That’s why I  ** _hate philosophy_ ** . But i'm not talking about  ** _that_ ** !

Cause saying yes seems like an obvious answer but at the same time it’s too unrealistic. It’s cause of those stupid baby cartoons where the main character risks there life to save a stupid villain and there excuse is  _ “Because everyone's worth saving”  _ **god** you were just trying to kill that guy a second ago?!  **How Gullible! ** I'm getting off topic here. 

Ahem! Anyway, no matter what way or time you die in the end you still dead. Your not even human anymore when your dead, people look at you a different way. Cause no one thinks the same way of a corpse as they were alive.But when your dead all they do is cry and want to put you in a box and bury you into the ground or burn your body. Right? Well not me I fuck them as if I were the  **Ultimate Porn Star, ** moaning and groaning as high as a robotic bear’s vocal range allows me to!

Back to the point, people Feed you, give you shelter, and entertaining you cause someones gotta do it or else you'll just be running’ around doing whatever you kids do these days. But eh all I ever hear is you people listening to those ‘_Billie Eilish’_ songs, some people who are alive don't even have **_any _**of those. Be thankful you brats! No one wants to take care of someone who isn't worth the time or money. Unless they get a profit of course.

** **

But a wise man once said ** _ “Don't flatter yourself you stupid bitch we don't think about you at all. We want you to take things off of your name with him in a pathetic attempt to keep him in your life.”_ ** What I mean there's no point in all of these achievements you humans make the will just add up to nothing anyway. You know once the human race dies out.

I mean come on even if you create the amazing and world changing someones gonna find out how to make it better then they’ll be the one getting the credit for it! That bastard! All humans are just boring repeats of a simple thing called  ** _life_ ** that make up what you call a ** _ lifetime._ **

Even if your rich your still just a person hogging up all the money your still just one person with a lifespan and will die like anyone else. Most things we discover is for human benefit only well… other than NASA, NASA pretty cool they get to meet fucking aliens… oh wait even they haven’t traveled as Uranus yet.  **What a rip off** ! Everything sucks and is going to die. Except me of course! You understand now? No? Your gonna die anyway get over it!


	3. Happy fun Reunion's

He looked around. It was pitch black. He put his hand hand up. He couldn't see it. He reached to touch his face. He couldn't feel it. He couldn’t breath. But he wasn't dying. He was already dead. He attempted to sit down but since he doesn't really have any nerves he can't really tell. He started counting to himself.

1...2...3..4

He swore he could see bright color flicker from in front of him. 

...5...6..7..8..

He got up walk closer to it only to be blinded by the sudden lights lighting up the darkroom. It took him a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the light.

..9

It appeared he was in a... theater? Makoto looked around it felt weird like he was on air or something. But there was a (soon to be known) in front of him decorated with different shades of red with black and white designs, obviously the color palette was based of of Monokuma. He walked over to the railing to see what was on the other side.

He looked over the railings only to find out it was a balcony. When he saw there was rows upon rows of seats, like a sea full of red. But was really caught his attention was that there were people in the seats (some were actually standing) but that not the point. ** Actual living people. ** He couldn’t believe it nor could he tell who they were from still trying to adjust. Thought he had a feeling that whoever they were they wouldn’t be happy to see them. 

Wandering off he looks up and find himself oohing at the gigantic black screen with delicate gold trimming around it, that complements the rose red curtains rising above it. And above the curtains there was letters in big words that spelled **_’MONOKUMA THEATER’_** and on a little sign in tiny words under it that said _‘Now playing:_ **Danganronpa Trigger happy havoc** _Next playing:_ **Monokuma Theater announcement, **_Later airs: _**Danganronpa:Goodbye despair, **_Cancelled: _**Danganronpa Another Episode**

Makoto smiled. He’d at least get to watch another killing game thanks to Izuru. On the other hand, he might not if his plan turns out right. Anyway he had decided to head down from the balcony. But he doesn't exactly know how to get down, he didn't really come here by choice. It was amazing how he killed million of people, almost got himself killed tons of times, and even witnessed his friends and family die, but he is still scared of heights. Finally after finding the stairs (which was to the left behind him). He quickly but carefully glided down the stairs making his way to the sea of chairs. 

Now that the people where in a good sight from him he could tell who they were. And he wasn’t surprised.

“Heya! How's everyone doing today, Mondo? Sayaka?”he smirked taunting them with his chill arrival. They all turned to him. The first thing that was said came from Mondo.

“ ** _YOU BITCH!!!_ ** ” he holler clenching his fist and aim at him but Makoto shuffled to behind a seat and laughed Mondo tripped on one of the seats

“It was you all along!?!”Leon screamed

“Master Naegi! How could you.” Yamada huffed

“Even i’m dissatisfied with this ending .”Celes stated calmly Mondo got up,

“You think this is a joke! You **FUCKER**!!! You did this to us! I **_fucking DIED_** we all **_fucking DIED._** Hell, **_you_** even died too!!! So why the fuck you just come over here acting like nothig fuckin happend!!!” Naegi ignored Mondo’s attempted reasoning and looked at the rest of the group.

“It’s nice you see you all! Did you like the ending? Were you feeling despair knowing you couldn’t do anything about it. ” Naegi smiled innocently still looking around to see their reactions “I bet you really hate me huh?” he laughed still smile as bright when they first appeared in the theater.

There was no answers.

“Well shit. How the hell did you even do this? I mean this seems pretty well prepared an shit...” Leon scratched his head awkwardly with confusion 

“It’s easy! But first… well...your gonna hate for this but…”Naegi started searching around for Taka. He was an important part of his plan, but he was still nowhere in sight,

“Where’s Taka?” he ask with visible confusion the others looked angry hell even Chihiro looked pissed.

“That’s none of your business!” she(he) retorted 

“What are you gonna do with him!” Sayaka spoke up with fear in her eyes

He laughed out of nowhere which made a few of them become jump “I just thought that he seemed like he’d be happy to see you guys again. You know since he had killed himself.”

There was odd states and exchanged glances from the group of dead students.

“What do you suggest that he had killed himself? If I remember correctly it was Yamada who had struck him with one of the justice hammers.” Celes says she putting her hand over her mouth giggling at one of her internal jokes

“What do you mean Yamada. It was your plan?”Sayaka mumbled

“That fucking fat pig had his chance to back down which he didn't.” She giggled more aggressive with some annoyance in her tone.

“Nobody is that stupid. He knew that was a trick. I even heard what he said over the camera in his room before he died.” Naegi had a flashback “It was beautiful! I didn't know someone could have that much despair without me! I played it over and over again so much that I almost forgot that Ishimaru was the one saying it!He was totally out of character! I even did that a couple of times to!” He ranted happily

“Eww! that  **disgusting** man!” Leon responded

“What do you mean... by  _ that? _ ” Chihiro hesitate to ask

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! Don’t talk about  **my bro ** like that!” Mondo was the one to say that

“Ishi...maru…?” Sakaya said quietly

Ishimaru and Sakura both sat quietly side by side in the very front of the theater, facing the screen not moving not saying a word or making a sound. They were so quiet he forget they even died. He counted everyone there was only 8 people he counted and the other 5 were alive, 2 people were missing.Oh yeah there was Junko who died before he had started the killing game and Mukuro.

What with that face?

“Hmmm…have any of you seen Mukuro or Junko”

“No we haven't seen Junko but who’s Mukuro?”

“Well whoever the are they could be anywhere! This place is like hella big man how’d ya even build this dude?”

As if on cue he heard two voices.

“ **Naegi.** ” that voice was stern and cold and seemed to be right behind him.

“Yo, Nya-eggy your finally dead. Took you long enough.” Junko, who was still in her leopard printed outfit 

standing beside Mukuro without her wig but still wearing Junko’s outfit. 


	4. Announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have realized...

This fic is adopted by: Angel7506


End file.
